Blended families
by jensen fan22
Summary: The Gallagher's and Milkoviches learn to depend on each other. Disclaimer is here I don't own Shameless or the characters I just love them!


Iggy- 16 Mandy- 16 Mickey-18 Colin-20 Tony-23

Carl- 14 Debbie-15 Ian- 16 Lip-17 Fiona-22

Iggy's POV

It's been a fucking shit week. The Gallagher's were dragged from their house and put into the system. Ian and Lip ended up in a level 14 group home. I've never been in the system surprisingly but I heard those group homes can be deadly. Mickey came out to us when he was in jail for the second time, clearly trusting his brothers and sister more then our piece of shit father. Even though we all already knew.

Flash back:

I remember the day he told us it was prison visitation day for family it was thanksgiving so we didn't have to see him through a fucking piece of glass. Mandy instantly ran in to hug him. Mickey looked worn out he had bruises all over his face and down his arms. "Jesus Mick what happened." Mandy asked him looking more like a child then I've ever seen her.

"Nothin' I'm fine." Mickey quietly spoke with no conviction to his voice. Here I am looking at my big brother and he looked completely broken.

"Come on Mick, you know you can tell us." Tony asked him. Tony always felt like he needed to protect us being the oldest child and I could see him shaking with anger. Even through his anger he kept his voice light trying not to spook Mickey.

"Um, a couple of the guys here found out something about me. I don't know how but it's going to get me killed in here. I need to get out Tony." Mickey had unshed tears in his eyes as he pleaded to out brother.

"What did they find out?" I questioned him, Mickey instantly flinched like he was expecting another punch. Mandy was crying seeing Mickey so broken and was curled into my side trying to give Mickey space. Even though Mandy and I are twins she normally went to Mick for comfort.

"It's nothing. Come on Mands I'm okay. I promise I'll be out before you know it. This place ain't gunna break a Milkovich." I grimaced at Mickey's attempt to comfort Mandy.

"Tell me please. Mick we've always trusted each other nothing you say is going to change that." Mandy begged and I knew Mickey was going to say whatever was on his mind. There was never a time he could say no to her when she looked at him like that. The look on her face pleading her lower lip pouted out, and tears in her eyes. Normally he would give in before the water works started.

"I'm gay. I've been seeing Ian." Mickey wrapped his arms around himself like he was trying to make himself smaller.

"That's what this is about?!" Colin spoke to loudly because Mickey jumped back away from us. I elbowed Colin in the ribs. "Shit, sorry. Mickey I already knew that." He spoke quieter. "Well I didn't know about the Gallagher kid but I knew you were gay."

"I did too." Tony admitted.

"Me too Mick." I told him, and it's true Mickey tried to keep up appearances for Terry's sake but one day a few months back I accidentally took Mickey's phone and got some not pg texts from Ian. "Except I knew about Ian."

"Mick I knew too I see the way you two look at each other." Mandy said.

"So I did a shitty job at hiding it. Why hasn't Terry killed me yet?" Mickey asked looking down.

"I don't think he knows bro, he's barely around and it's not that obvious unless you actually pay attention." I told him easing his fear.

"Mick you don't have to worry about us we don't care who you fuck. Is that why your getting your ass kicked in here?" Tony asked clearly his anger was back. Mickey just nodded his head. "I'll fucking kill the little pricks."

Flashback ends.

That was a couple months ago. We managed to get out without anyone being killed and Mickey was released two days later for over crowding. Now I'm stuck on a run with Terry, Colin and Tony, because Mickey wanted to get Ian out of the group home as much as possible.

"Ay! Shit head! Go to the fucking store and get some smokes." Terry yelled at me. "Tony drive fuckhead so he doesn't get lost."

"You know he's only fucking 16 you could talk to the fucking kid a bit nicer." Tony growled clearly done with Terry's shit today. Normally he would let it go but they have been at each others throats since we left the house.

"He my fucking youngster I'll talk to him how I please!" Terry yelled back.

"Jesus Christ. Come on Ig." Tony mumbled as he walked out of the hotel room we were staying at. We were only 20 minutes away from home but it was easier this way we had 7 people to deliver to and they normally came to us. Tony stopped Terry from dealing at the house when we were younger. Some old guy came to the house when me and Mandy were around 13 and tried to push themselves on Mandy. We were the only ones there at the time so I took a gun and shot him in the knee cap. Tony came in minutes later and saw what happened. He pulled a gun on Terry later and put a stop to people coming to our house. "Where's your head at today Iggy?" Tony asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you heard a word I have said?" Tony asked me.

"Not really no," I told him honestly, "my minds a mess today?"

"You take your meds?" He asked. I put my head down if Tony finds out Terry stole the money for my Aderall again he's going to kill him.

"No, but I'm fine." I tried.

"Why not?"

"Seriously I'm fine."

"Iggy you have looked out of it all day, you're not fine. Why didn't you take your meds?"

"I um I ran out." I tried speak quietly looking out the window of the car.

"I gave you money to get more last week. What the hell did you do with the money I gave you?" He asked.

"Terry stole it, I almost have enough to cover it I just need to get $30 from this run." I told him.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill this fucking bastard today! Jesus!" He yelled and I knew he wasn't mad at me he's just pissed with the whole situation. He stopped at the store ran in and got smokes. Why Terry even sent me out to get them was beyond me. I couldn't buy them. We got back to the hotel and the door was left open. "Colin?" Tony called out as we walked in.

"Shit," I muttered when I saw Colin on the floor with blood streaming down from his head. Tony shook him awake.

"What the fuck happened."

"He's going home, I tried to stop him. He wants Mandy." Colin spit out standing up and running out to the car, we followed quickly.

Mickeys POV

"Mandy!" I heard Terry and froze. Ian moved quicker than I did jumping up to throw on a pair of boxers while I was still bent over the couch.

"Shit! Dad! Dad wait." I yelled while putting on Ian's boxers since he grabbed mine. As soon as I said wait his fist connected with Ian's face. He had Ian in the couch throwing punch after lunch into his face. "Get the fuck off of him!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. Dad turned his anger on me, I tried to push him off but my head was feeling heavy and I couldn't focus. I could see Terry's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I saw Ian jump up running to the bat in the corner by the door when Terry pulled the gun on him. "Please..." I got out before the gun connected with my head. I looked over at Ian as Terry called someone and he had tears in his eyes. "It's okay.." I whispered so quietly I didn't think he would hear me. Both mine and Ian's phones started going off the second a tall skinny girl walked into he house.

"She's going to fuck the faggot of of you kid." Terry pulled on my hair as he spoke to me with disgust.

"I not do this." The girl spoke with a strong Russian accent.

"You're going to ride him until he likes it sooka." Terry demanded not caring that the girl was refusing to go through with this shit.

"No.." This girl looked terrified like she wanted to bolt, "he needs hospital." She stood tall looking at me then to Terry.

"Dad don't do this." I got out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're going to fuck her or I'm going to shoot him." Terry aimed his gun at Ian.

Ian jumped up before I could even think straight, "Mick you don't have to do this." Then I heard the shot go off, Ian scream as blood started pouring from his arm.

"Come here," I told the girl who was shaking. "I'm sorry," I whispered as she climbed onto me. My cock was semi hard and the girl was crying as she bounced up and down on me. "I'm sorry," I repeated not knowing if it was for the girl or Ian who was on the floor holding his arm tightly to try to slow the bleeding down.

"It's okay," the girl whispered as she leaned into my chest hiding her face. Just then the door busted open and Iggy, Colin and Tony walked in. Tony already had his gun raised and pointed at Terry. The girl stopped moving but still curled into my chest. Colin ran over to Ian, and Iggy moved towards us.

"The fuck do you think you're doing! Your brother there needs to be taught a lesson! Why you helping that queer!" Terry yelled at Tony but then turned to Colin when he saw him helping Ian.

"We already knew he was gay Terry! There's not a fucking problem with who he loves! We do have a problem with you though! You see I have the upper hand here! You fucked up too much this time! You're not making it out of this alive this time." Tony voice was cold, so cold that I believed every word he was saying. Iggy pulled the girl out of my arms as Tony was talking.

"Hey you're okay. You're okay." He calmly spoke as the girl turned into him and continued to cry.

"No, help Mick." I heard Ian. I looked over and he was struggling against Colin, trying to get to me. He looked paler than ever.

"What are you going to kill your own father! You don't have the balls!" Terry yelled.

"You came here looking for your 16 year old daughter! Found Mickey and his boyfriend instead and nearly killed them! Then you forced two people to have sex! You stole the money for YOUR kids meds that I have been paying for! Tell me I don't have the balls again! You're lucky you haven't been dead for years now!" Tony yelled losing his shit.

"You see you got something right they are MY kids I can do whatever I want with them. Mandy loves-" a shot rang out as Tony placed a bullet in Terry's skull and Terry fell to the floor.

"Tony we need an ambulance or something he's losing too much blood!" Colin yelled, I looked to Ian and everything went black.

Tony's POV

"Mickey!" Ian yelled, struggling to get to Mickey who passed out. He was losing the fight quickly though as he was losing to much blood and started closing his eyes. "V...you..yoou...get...V.." He got out before he passed out.

"No no no, hey Ian who's V!? Ian who's v!" I yelled the girl was off of Iggy and climbing to Mickey trying to get him to wake up. "Ig find Ian's phone there has to be some V in it."

"Is this V?" Iggy asked as someone he called on Ian's phone. "It's Iggy Milkovich we need your help. Ian said to call you? Are you a nurse? Mickey and Ian. Ian's shot and Mickeys beaten badly hurry. Passed out. Okay." I heard him answer the girls questions. "She's on her way says to put pressure on the wound."

"What about Mickey?" I asked him.

"She wont know until she sees him." Quickly V ran in with Fiona, Kev, Lip and Mandy following. She was holding a huge bag and Kev Lip and Mandy's arms were full of supplies and they had back packs on full of stuff.

"Shit Ian." Fiona ran to Ian who was still passed out. V ran over to Mickey.

"I need you to get a clean sheet lay it on the floor and place Mickey on his side on it." She looked to Iggy, and Lip. She then moved to Ian. "Shit, he needs blood, and he needs it fast have you called an ambulance?" She asked me.

"There's a dead body three feet away from him! No I haven't called a fucking ambulance!"

"My brother isn't going to die cause you killed daddy!" Fiona yelled.

Fuck she's right Mick would kill us if Ian died, but it was harder then they understood, Ian is the one who old us to call V he didn't want an ambulance here either, "he told us to call you! Can you save him?!"

"If I knew his blood type and someone has the same type as him. I might be able to but I'm not a doctor."

"He's O-." Fiona moved Ian's head onto her lap and she spoke.

"So he can only take O- who knows their blood type?" V asked.

"Mickeys O-" Mandy replied quickly.

"We can't take it from him, he needs it." V told her.

"I am." I pulled my sweater off and waited for her instructions.

"Okay sit on the couch above his head." V hooked us both up to needles as blood ran from my body into Ian's. "Anyone know how to do stitches?" She asked.

"I can," Colin told her. It was true he kid was as good as a plastic surgeon. He's the one who has stitched us up every time we got busted up.

"Good stitch his arm up there's gloves and everything you will need in my bag make sure you clean the wound. Looks like it is lodged in his arm so be careful taking the bullet out." She told him and moved over to Mickey changing gloves.

"Mickey! Mickey I need you to wake up sweetheart." She shook Mickeys arm lightly and Mickey started groaning. Finally!

"Ian..." He groaned out.

"He's going to be okay, I need you to do a run down for me can you do that?" Mickey nodded his head.

"It's hard, hard to breath. My head hurts, like mm swimmin, fucking sick to my stomach." He managed to get out. "Help, help Ian."

"He's okay." She tried to get him to relax.

"Doesn't look fucking okay to me! Ian! Ian wake up babe! Come on!" Mickey started freaking out trying to get to Ian.

"Mickey you need to stop! It looks like your ribs on the right side are broke you could puncture a lung! Stop moving!"

"Mick..please stop.." Mandy cried and Mickey stilled instantly.

"Where...where's the girl?" Mickey asked breathless from his outburst

"What the hell happened!? I thought you guys were out on a run!" Mandy yelled tears streaming down her face as she looked down at her brother and best friend.

"It's my fault. He was coming for you Mands, I couldn't stop him we got into it but he got the upper hand and smashed his gun into my head." Colin voice was rough with guilt.

"It's not on you Colin. It's his fault and now he can't hurt us anymore." I tried to calm my brother down.

"Where is she?" Mickey asked again.

"Right here." The girl spoke as she knelt by his head. He sat up as V started wrapping his ribs.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Not your fault. You and orange boy okay?" She asked clearly the girl is in shock. "Mickey?"

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"I sorry too." She let the tears spill over once again.

"It's not on you. Are you okay?" She nodded as she grabbed his hand while V cleaned and stitched Mickeys head.

"Um so what do we do with the body?" Kev asked.

"I'll bury it, when Ian is okay." I told him.

"That's a stupid idea. Dead bodies always have a way of turning up." Fiona challenged me. Damn this girl is hot no one ever challenges me. Wrong time! Think straight Tony!

"So what would to suggest?" I asked her seeing if she would come up with anything better.

"Burn the house down around him." She replied cockily, it would be the best option if I didn't have four kids living here. I mean Colin and Mick aren't really kids anymore but they are still my responsibility.

"And where do you suggest we live?" I asked her.

"With us, if you think about it how many of you really want to stay here after what happened today. No one is going to looking into cause of death when it comes to Terry. You want them to come back here? Move in with us grab a few necessities and we will figure the rest out." She answered me.

"What do you guys say?" I asked my brothers and sister. It wasn't my choice only I didn't make their decisions for them we worked it out as a family.

"I'm in," Mandy said looking at Lip.

"Fuck yeah I want out of here," Mickey said quietly still sitting up his back against the recliner and the girl was laid down with her head on his lap, their hands still attached.

"I come, yeah?" She asked quietly, "big man find out what happen here I be dead."

"Fi?" Mickey asked.

"She can come, just no more hooker stuff."

"Okay." The girl agreed quickly, I should really figure out her name.

"I want out of this house, I'm in." Colin answered finally done stitching Ian up and wrapping his arm, V moved over to us and took the needles out of mine and Ian's arms. I looked down at Ian and realized his cheeks were pink.

"I'm in too." Iggy looked like he wanted out of this house as quick as possible.

"Okay, grab a back pack each and whatever you can fit in it that you may want or need. If we bring anything more it would look suspicious. I will find a way to make some money and get you things you may need that is left behind. Mandy pack a bag for Mickey."

"I can get my own shit Tony." Mickey argued.

"You need to rest." V but in, "you have a serious concussion, and your ribs need time to heal," she explained to him and I'm glad she took care of that cause Mickey could be a stubborn fuck sometimes. He just growled but rested back against the chair.

"When should he wake up?" Mickey asked running his fingers through Ian's hair.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon we need to get out of here." V sounded concerned as she spoke. Suddenly Ian sat up quickly pulling the bucket that was close to him under him and he started puking. I reached my hand out and started rubbing his back so Mickey wouldn't move to do it.

"Hurts," he struggled to say before he started puking again.

"The fucks wrong with him?!" Mickey shouted moving over to Ian against everyone's request, the girl just followed behind him silently. "Hey, hey Ian you're okay. Shh.." Mickey spoke gently to Ian replacing my hand in rubbing Ian's back. "What's wrong with him!" He yelled when no one answered the first time.

V was trying to find out, feeling his head for fever, or any serious injuries, "he has a slight fever, but I think that's from the trauma maybe it's the pain making him sick?" She asked but really didn't seem sure of herself. Ian nodded his head while still puking.

"He's in pain, help him." Mickey was frantic. Ian was slumped against the girl because Mickey couldn't physically support him.

"We have to get out of here before I give him anything, if I give him something here he's going to pass out for awhile and we need out of this place and set the fire." V explained. Ian was crying from the pain, it was painful to watch two kids who normally looked so strong cuddled up in a pile with a random girl looking more broken than he has ever seen them.

"Mandy you guys got the bags packed?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"Okay you guys get them out of here I'll take care of this and be there in a bit. Would look better if it wasn't a pile of us running from the house anyways. Ian and Mickey need a bed and something for the pain, take care of them." I told them.

"I'll stay with you." Fiona stood up stubbornly.

"You don't have to, take care of them." I told her wishing she wouldn't argue me on this.

"I raised five kids and I know sometimes I need a little help too. It's too much to take on alone, I'm staying."

"Okay." I gave in, Lip and Iggy moved to Ian helping him up and out of the house. The girl helped Mickey up and put his arm around her supporting him. Colin and Mandy grabbed our bags, and left the house. Kev and V grabbed the medical supplies and left leaving me and Fiona.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

I laughed humourlessly, "is that a serious question? He almost killed Mickey and Ian, that girl and Mickey were raped by each other? How the fuck do you explain that? He raped his own daughter and knocked her up the last time she was left alone in the house. I have no money for Iggy's meds because this bastard took all of it and spent it in drugs! And I'm about to put four kids on the street by burning their house down because I killed this son of a BITCH! I mean Colin and Mickey aren't kids anymore but they still need guidance cause this bastard fucked them up in the head so bad sometimes I question if they understand right from fucking wrong!"

"Hey! Hey calm down." Fiona pulled me into a hug. "They aren't on the street they are in a home. One clear of the memories that would drag them down here. I promise you will always have a home at our house. It's going to be okay. As for money we will figure it out Gallagher's always do and I'm pretty sure Milkovich's do too. For now I have a bit of money to help you get Iggy's meds. We can all share clothes and your welcome to anything in our house. It's going to be okay." She pulled away from me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the contact. I stood there for about ten minutes before I moved to get the gas we had in the shed and anything else flammable. I started pouring gas on Terry's body while Fiona moved in and out of rooms with gas cans and alcohol. I led a trail out the back door lit and smoke and watched the place I grew up in go up in flames while Fiona's hand was in mine. "Let's go home." She grabbed my hand and we ran through the yard hoping the fence and running to the Gallagher's house.

Mickeys POV

Ian, Svetlana (i learned the girls name was), and I were laid in Lips room. Lip and Mandy took Ian's bed. Iggy took Carl's bed since he still wasn't home and was in the foster system and Colin took Debbie's room. Kev and V left after giving Ian a morphine and me two Percocet, she also gave Svetlana a Clenasopam to calm her down. I was in the middle of the bed Svetlana was on my bad side curled into me but angled her body so she wouldn't bump into my ribs. Ian was on my left side on his side his bad arm up and his nose buried into my neck. I heard Svetlana sniffle a couple times before her breathing evened out. "I'm sorry Ian." I whispered.

"It's not your fault Mick. If I had to apologize for everything Frank did I'd never stop talking." He kissed my cheek.

"You never shut up anyways." I chuckled but hissed when it hurt my ribs. "You know I basically raped this girl today because he shot you. Now she's curled up into my side sleeping how fucked up is that!"

"Mick that wasn't on you, you didn't want it and she didn't want it. That was all Terry. It's not your fault and if she felt like it was she wouldn't be in our bed right now. You can't let that eat you up."

"Fuuuuck.. I know. I just...I don't know how to process it in my mind Ian. It's too much."

"I know babe, how about we go to sleep for tonight and we will figure it out tomorrow. I promise it will be okay." Ian curled further into my side. We both let sleep take us over pretty quickly after that.

Mandy's POV

"Lip you still awake?" I asked, I had my head on his chest as we laid in Ian's bed. I looked out the door.

"Yeah. I'm awake."

"Aren't you guys suppose to be at the group home?" I asked him quietly.

"Fuck! With everything going on I completely forgot. What time is it?" He asked jumping up and out of the bed.

"It's 9." I answered him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fiona!" He yelled. Fiona ran into the room, "me and Ian have to be at role call at 10."

"SHIT! I forgot! Ian is on morphine Lip he can't protect himself in there." She looked towards the room Ian was sleeping in worriedly.

"I have people that will protect him we just need to get a drugged Ian in there without people noticing."

"I'll go wake him up," I told the siblings. I walked down to Lips room where they were sleeping. "Ian," I called out quietly, not even a budge out of him. "Ian!" I raised my voice louder and he groaned.

"Yeah?"

"You have to get up! We have to get you and Lip back to the group home." I told him.

"Fuck.." He dragged out as he shook Mickey lightly.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I have to go.. Wake up."

"Like fuck you're going. Where the fuck you think your going to." Mickey basically growled.

"The group home if we aren't there we will be filed as run aways. It will lessen Fi's chance of getting custody."

"Fuck okay I'm up." I walked out of the room.

"They up?" Lip asked me.

"Yeah Mickey is pissed. But they are up." Ian and Lip got to the group home in time but Ian was pretty out of it. I drove me Mickey, Lip, and Ian down in Kevs truck.

Lips POV

"Ian wake up," Mickey shook him gently. "Come on Gallagher, wake up." He tried again.

"Wanna go home," Ian whined.

"I know babe, you'll be home tomorrow tho. Here V gave me this for you for tomorrow." Mickey tried passing Ian another morphine.

Ian stubbornly wouldn't take it and just held Mickey around his neck. "Wanna go home with you now."

"You're a stubborn shit you know that?" Mickey asked Ian.

"I know. Can we go home now?" I asked hopeful.

"No. You have to go in with Lip." Mickey told him, I watched as five guys walked by with a cocky grin looking at Ian. "The fuck you looking at!" Mickey yelled.

"Just didn't know Gallagher was gay. I'm intrigued." One of the guys walked up to Mickey. Mickey handed Ian over to me and Ian whined not helping the situation at all. "Needy little bitch isn't he?" The guy just stared at Ian instead of even pretending to pay attention to Mickey.

"You wanna fucking die! Trust me I know people and they will never find your fucking body. Go near Ian or Lip for that matter and you won't live to tomorrow night!" Mickey yelled in the most deadly tone holding the guy by his neck.

"I wanna go home," Ian quietly spoke to me so no one would hear.

"I know man but we have to stay here tonight. Or we are going to be stuck with Frank and never be able to go home." I told Ian as he leaned into me his arms around my neck. The guys ran off pretty quickly when Mickey let them go.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Mickey came up to Ian kissing him.

"Okay. I love you." Ian pouted but agreed.

"I love you too," Mickey handed me Ian's pill.

Mandy came up to me, and kissed me. "I love you, take care of him." She moved to kiss Ian on the head.

"I love you too. I will."

Ian giggled, "you have girl cooties." He looked at Mandy.

"Great, morphine really?"

"Don't make things more difficult on yourself babe, I'll be here tomorrow morning." Mickey climbed in the truck and Mandy drove away since Mickey was still on his own pain killers.

Ian whined again, "you have to stop that okay? Just until we get in and everyone goes to sleep."

"I miss him though." He whined again.

"I know man, let's go so we can get up tomorrow and go home." I told him practically dragging Ian inside.

"What's up Gallagher? Want to sleep in my bunk?" A guy named Cole came up to Ian who was still leaning against me.

"Um, no." Ian looked at him like he was stupid.

"Why you think you're to good for me?"

"Well obviously, but I have a boyfriend." Ian spoke cockily for someone who was in and out of it.

"Listen here you fucking..."

"COLE! Do we have a problem?" The guy doing role call tonight yelled.

"No sir." He went to his bunk and I realized his bunk was right beside ours. Fucking great, now it's either put Ian on the top bunk and risk him falling off because he's out of it on morphine or put him on the bottom bunk and risk Cole climbing in his bed.

"Ian climb up top."

"But! I might fall!" Ian dropped his jaw in shock, and then giggled at himself.

"I know bud but I need you to climb up and be quiet until role call is over okay?"

"M'kay." He slurred with a goofy grin.

"Ian Gallagher?" The guy yelled out, fucked if I'm learning this dicks name. "Gallagher!" Ian was quiet in the top bunk.

"Ian," I whispered. He peered over the bed looking at me. "Say here! Jesus!" I shouldn't get frustrated with him, I mean this would all be funny if Cole wasn't looking more cocky the more he realized how drugged up Ian was.

"Here!" Ian yelled out a little too loudly and giggled.

"Philip Gallagher," this bastard I told him to call me Lip. Fucking asshole.

"Here!" The guy finished role call ten minutes later.

"Lip." Ian asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I miss Mickey." He whined, as soon as the whine left Ian's mouth Cole jumped out of his bed.

"I know Ian," I told him climbing out of my bed blocking Cole's path to Ian.

"What's wrong with him? He's practically begging for it." Cole smiled at Ian creepily.

"Lip," Ian sounded scared. It reminded me of the times when we were younger and a thunder storm woke him up and he crawled in mine or Fiona's bed.

"Calm down, here call Mickey." I handed him the phone.

"What's he on?" Cole asked now intrigued that Ian was gay and had drugs.

"None of your god damn business leave him alone!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"Tony?" I heard Ian ask behind me, "I'm okay, I miss Mickey."

"How many boyfriends your brother got eh?" Cole asked stepping closer.

"Back the fuck up!" I yelled.

"He's talking to some douche bag! Who thinks I want to fuck him. I only want Mickey." Jesus Christ. He went from yelling to whining. "Tony wants to talk to you?" Ian questioned as he passed me the phone.

"Yeah?" I growled out pissed because more guys were moving towards up and Ian wasn't making this easy.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Man you need to get us out of here, as soon as possible. Ian is high as a fucking kite and wants Mickey. Some of the guys saw him all over Mickey before he left and now they are trying to get to him." I whispered so Cole couldn't understand me.

"What do you mean get to him?"

"They are trying to climb into his bed."

"Is there any way you can last the night. It's just one more night and we will make sure 7:30 you are it if there and at the court house for the hearing. I would put Mickey on the phone but he's asleep. V says he needs to rest. She gave him and Svet some sleeping pills cause Svet flipped when Mickey and Ian left. And Mickey started freaking out when he got home."

"Fucking great. Got anymore sleeping pills so I can knock Ian out?" I asked seriously.

"Hey!" Ian whined behind me.

"Shh..." I told him.

"You need to find a way to get him to go to sleep, they aren't going to fuck with him if he's asleep." Tony told me. "Here, Fi wants to talk to you."

"Hey Lip, when Ian was younger and broke his leg you remember they had him in some heavy drugs. He wanted someone to cuddle him so he could go to sleep."

"Fi, there's like 50 guys here I crawl into bed with my brother we are both screwed."

"Just give him your pillow and tell him the quicker he goes to sleep the quicker he can see Mickey."

"Fuck, okay. Goodnight." I hung up the phone.

"But...Mickey..." Ian whimpered. I grabbed my pillow and passed it to Ian.

"Mickey is sleeping Ian. But the quicker you go to sleep the quicker you can see him okay?"

"Okay." Ian smiled and curled into my pillow and closed his eye. Ian quickly fell asleep.

"He's asleep, go the fuck to your bed." I yelled at Cole and any other fucker hanging around. Everyone left pretty quickly, and went to bed.

The next morning Ian woke me up. "Lip.."

"Yeah?" I rolled over groggily.

"My arm hurts." I opened my eyes and Ian had tears rolling down his face. He was holding his arm and I could see that blood had seeped threw the bandage.

"Jesus Christ Ian." I passed him the pill Mickey gave me the night before. "Fi should be here soon, and Mickey is coming with her to bring us to the court house. V will be there and she can clean your arm up." Ian still had tears streaming down his face.

"Lip..." Was all he said as he cried.

"I know." I knew he was in pain, like he knew he would have to wait for the morphine to kick in. Ian cried and leaned into my side, I can't remember the last time I have seen Ian look so fragile and it makes me want to bring Terry back just so he can be killed again.

"Ian! Philip! Your sister is here!" Ian was up in a second moving his way to Mickey, who looked like he was feeling a bit better.

"Hey sleepyface. What's wrong?" Mickey asked as he pulled Ian in who curled into his neck trying to rub his tears away in Mickeys shirt. Mickey looked to me when Ian wouldn't answer.

"His arm hurts, we are just waiting for the morphine to kick in." I told Mickey.

"Can we go home soon?" Ian asked quietly into Mickeys neck.

"Soon babe. Come on everyone is waiting at the court house." Mickey pulled Ian away.

"How was your night?" Fiona asked.

"Man he's a handful. I can only imagine what it's going to be like in court. But I couldn't let him be in pain ya know?" I told her.

"Yeah I know." She sighed.

Mickeys POV

Court was just a bunch of mumble jumble, the morphine kicked in just after we got to the court house. Ian was quiet though as he slid his hand dangerously close to my dick. "Ian we are in court, you have to stop." I whispered into his ear.

"Miss Gallagher I will grant you guardianship to these kids, but I will not take away Frank Gallagher's parental right."

"That's bullshit!" Ian yelled jumping up.

"Ian stop! This is good news sit down please." I begged him but he ignored me.

"I'm sorry okay, but it's really bull shit. Carl thought he was a cancer survivor at the age of 10! Liam is $12,000 in debt and he's only 3! Debbie thinks she has to sexually manipulate guys to get money, she's only 15. I was 14 when I started having sex with a 40 year old man and Frank knew about it, you know what he did? He told the guy that if he gave him a free case of beer he would keep his mouth shut. Frank is not fit to look after himself and your going to let him have any say over us!" Ian yelled shocking everyone in the court.

"Who is he talking about?" Colin asked Mandy.

" please sit down." The judge asked.

"No, I am begging you, please don't let him have any say in our lives anymore, please"

"Ian, sit down please." I pulled gently on his good arm. He looked at me and nodded, curling into me. I pulled him down so he was between me and Tony.

"Jesus." The judge whispered quietly. "Fiona Gallagher you are here by granted full custody of these children." He looked at Ian with pity.

Everyone jumped up and cheered. Ian threw himself at Fiona as the other kids ran towards her. "Thank you Ian." Fiona hugged him tightly.

"Love you Fi." He came back to me quickly.

"We should celebrate." Tony pulled Fiona into a hug as we got back home, home because that's what the Gallagher house was now.

"Pool party?" She cheered as we walking into the door. V walked up to Ian to clean his arm and wrap it in a water proof bandage.

"How does it feel?" She asked him.

"Alright now, but I'm also high as a fucking kite." He ripped his shirt over his head so he could go in the pool.

"Babe? Shorts?" I tried to tell him but he just ran out stripped to his boxers and jumped in. I grabbed a pair of Ian's black shorts stripped my shirt off and joined Ian who had Mandy on his shoulders. "You realize you were just shot yesterday, you shouldn't be lifting her." I told him.

"Come on live a little Mick!" Ian giggled.

"Fine," I walked over to Svet in the water and turned so she could get on my shoulders. She was still pretty quiet around most of the family but she started talking to me this morning so it's improvement from her crying. She was on my shoulders and Ian moved towards me. Svet and Mandy instantly started pushing at each other. Everything was going fine until Colin came up behind Svetlana and started tickling her sides. She started to squirm and laugh, I lost my balance as she squealed falling into the water.

"Rude Milkovich!" She yelled and pushed Colin's head under the water.

"Shut up down there!" Someone yelled from up the road.

"Fuck off it's summer!" Fiona yelled. For once everyone seemed happy. Mandy was giggling as she splashed Lip who still wasn't in the pool. Tony was laughing at Fiona and holding Liam. Carl and Iggy were laughing at each other. Debbie was talking to her boyfriend Derek. Colin and Svet were having a water war. Ian came up behind me and jumped on my back. Kev and V were wrestling until Kev threw V over his shoulder and threw her into the pool.

"I love you Mick." Ian whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Sooka!" I big Russian guy walked into the back yard staring at Svet ruining the fun.

"Rico, I explain yeah?" Svet looked scared as she moved back but realizing she was at the edge of the pool and had nowhere to go. Quickly Colin stepped in front of her giving her the cover she wanted.

"No you're not explaining! You took off! You're my whore you owe me, $1000 for yesterday. You're still $10,000 in debt to me for bringing you here I own you. Now get the fuck out of the pool!" He yelled at her.

"Yesterday was bullshit job! I'm done! I want out!" She yelled her accent was heavy.

"You're not out until I say you're out! By this rate the only way your getting out is if you're dead!" Rico yelled and Svet flinched.

"Hey! She said she's done, she fucking means it now leave." Colin was completely calm which was more scary than if he was yelling. Colin moved up to my side and gently pushed Svetlana to me, she curled into my side instantly. I wrapped my arm around her as Colin climbed out of the pool to face off Rico, Tony was by Colin instantly.

"She's my whore!" Rico yelled as his fist connected with Colin's jaw. "You can't turn a whore into a wife!"

"She not a fucking whore! Not anymore!" Colin yelled bringing out his inner Milkovich, pulling his fist back and flying it into Rico's face repeatedly.

After Rico realized he was done for he started mumbling, "okay! Okay you can keep the stupid bitch. No one can understand her anyways. She's useless." Colin gave him particularly hard kick to the nuts for that comment.

"Get the fuck outta here!" He yelled and Rico was up and running in no time.

Fiona started handing out beer quickly after that, apparently Ian was a light weight because now he wasn't only high he was wasted. "I think we should move." Ian slurred.

"The fuck you getting on with now fire crotch?" I asked.

"Ew Mickey!" Fiona yelled throwing a beach ball at my head. I just smirked at her.

"None of us are meant to stay here. We are better than south side trash." He was quietly. Everyone heard every word though and they were all quiet.

"This is our home, Ian." Debbie told him.

"I know Debs. Sorry my heads just fucked." Ian got out of the water and went inside the house without looking or speaking to anyone else.

"What's going on with him?" Colin asked.

"I don't fucking know." I answered climbing out of the pool to follow Ian. I walked into the house and noticed Ian wasn't downstairs. I ran upstairs to Lips room, he was sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey sleepyface, what's wrong?"

"I don't.. I don't know Mickey. My heads all fucked up..." Ian mumbled as he laid down on his side curling in on himself. "You deserve more Mickey, you deserve things I can't give you. Look at what you've been threw Mick, you deserve someone who can get you out of this place. You adjusted to the south side but you shouldn't be here." Ian had tears making their way down his face.

"Ian you're not making any sense. You're more than I have ever thought I deserved. You're everything please stop talking like this. I love you Ian. I don't need, or want anything more than you."

"I'm not good for you Mick, I'm not good for anyone." Ian sounded quiet and broken.

"Is this the morphine talking? Are you in shock from yesterday?" I questioned him. I went to run my hand threw Ian's hair but I connected with his forehead. "Jesus Christ Ian you're burning up." I felt stupid only realizing now that Ian was shaking and his skin felt like it was on fire. I moved to the window and yelled out to Fiona. "He's burning up!"

"Mm'cold." Ian whined.

"I know babe." I crawled into bed with him and he curled around me instantly.

"M'sorry." He mumbled out.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Terry...I should have left...I should have listened when you said Terry would kill you himself. I should have distanced myself from you. You would be safe.." Ian mumbled his voice more slurred now.

"Ian...I'm safe now..." I told him and everyone made their way into the small room V and Fiona being the first ones in the room.

"Hey sweet face. How you feeling?" Fiona asked bringing her hand to his head.

"Mm'cold."

"Jesus Christ." V said as she put a thermometer in Ian's mouth. I watched as the temperature kept climbing 101, 102, 103.7 is what it stopped on.

"Terry...please...please don't hurt him.." Ian mumbled.

"What? Ian look at me?" I tried.

"Mickey run! You have to run. Terry don't!" Ian started screaming trying to put himself in front of me.

"Ian Terry is dead." I tried again.

"No! Mickey!" He started crying and pressing on my chest.

"Fucking call 911." I yelled at no one in particular.

"But.." Fiona tried but I cut her off.

"Whatever your saying doesn't matter. He thinks Terry is here! Call 911!" I rushed out as quickly as I could. "Ian! Ian hey! I'm okay."

"I should have got you out of here, I'm so sorry Mickey, please don't die on me." Ian was hysterically crying. "You have to help him!" He yelled looking at Colin.

"Ian Mickey's fine! Terry is dead! You have to calm down." Colin tried.

"Ambulance is on its way." Tony informed us looking at Ian worriedly.

"Please don't die on me!" Ian yelled again. The paramedics came in and rushed to Ian's side. "You-you have to help my boyfriend. Where are the cops?" Ian asked.

"Why do we need cops?" A paramedic asked Ian trying to calm him down. The other paramedic came to me. He felt my head, checked my pulse.

"Terry, Terry shot Mickey." Ian cried.

The paramedic checking me out turned to Ian. "Your boyfriend is fine honey," the lady attempted to calm Ian. "Do you know how to check pulse point?" She asked Ian.

"Of course I do! ROTC training. Why are you just standing there! Mickey..." Ian cried harder.

"Here honey, check his pulse," the paramedic spoke as she put Ian's hand on my neck. Ian looked confused.

"I don't..I don't understand.." Ian looked at my chest confused.

"Ian you're sick, can we take a look at you?" She asked him.

"No, no, no..." Ian whined. "I don't, I don't understand. Mickey?"

I cleared my throat before I answered, "yeah?"

"Where did Terry go?"

"He's not here babe, please let the lady look at you." Ian looked around, Fiona was crying against Tony, Debbie was crying between Iggy and Carl, and Mandy was crying. Svet was even crying against Colin and she barely knew him.

Ian looked to Debs, "why are you crying? Everything is okay." He told her.

"Ian please let them take care of you...please." Debbie cried harder.

"Okay..okay..." He gave in. The paramedic put a thermometer in his ear.

"103.9" she turned to her partner.

"It was 103.7 when we checked." I told her.

"Does he have any cuts that could be infected?" She asked.

"Um his, his arm he was shot." I told her. She took the bandage off and inspected it.

"This isn't infected, seems to be healing nicely. Anything else?" I tried thinking.. I saw Ian completely naked yesterday but I don't remember seeing any cuts.

"My back...umm, I was jumped the other night...the person cut my back." Ian looked down and I instantly knew he wasn't telling them everything that happened. Ian turned not making eye contact with anyone as he tried to pull his shirt up.

"Holy fuck!" Lip said.

"How did no one see this?" Mandy asked.

"Everyone was to busy looking at his arm," Colin tried to understand for himself how no one saw it. I just stared Ian had a deep cut going down right beside his spine. It was bright red and had puss coming out of it. It clearly hadn't been cleaned properly and looked like it needed stitches. How did I miss it?

"We need to bring him in." The paramedic looked to me as she spoke.

"Mickey?" Ian asked.

"I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere." I told him as they walked him out the door.

When we got to the hospital he was rushed in pretty quickly, "now normally I don't like it but I think an ice bath would be best to bring his temp down quickly. If it climbs any higher we are in but trouble. Ian you can only wear boxers or shorts for this to be most effective."

"Why don't you like it?" I asked the doctor when he was done.

"With a fever so high, it can send him into shock but it's better for him if we use an ice bath because his fever is so high 104 is the point where he can get seizures and other symptoms. We are going to put an IV in to pump some strong antibiotics into him as well." Ian was shivering on the bed wrapped in three blankets and he had two sweaters on him. His cheeks where so red it looked painful. Everyone was stood around him and crammed into the room.

"Okay sleepyface, let's get you undressed." I started to pull the blankets away and he whimpered. "I know but you have to okay." Ian nodded slowly.

"Mm'cold Mick." He whined when I finished taking the blankets away from him and moved to taking his sweaters off. Ian raised his arms as I tugged on his t-shirt. "Mick..." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"M'cold..m'scared." He mumbled.

"I know babe, but you're going to be okay. The doctors are going to make you feel better. I promise." I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. As I finished talking two nurses came in pushing a giant silver tub filled with water and ice. Ian whined and pushed himself into my side. "Come on." I pulled Ian to his feet and undid his pants and they dropped to the floor leaving Ian in just his boxers in front of everyone. He tried to hide behind me. "You're okay..." I pulled him into my arms.

"How long? How long do I have to be in there?" Ian asked.

"20 minutes." The nurse looked at Ian with sympathetically.

Ian pulled me with him to feel the water with his finger tips, "nope...nope I'll take the seizures...I'm not getting in there.." He tried to move away, but I held his hand firmly. "Mickey I'm not doing it." He was too weak to actually pull away.

"Yes you are Ian. I know you don't want to, but you have to."

"You're not the one in freezing water!" Ian yelled.

"I'll get in with you, okay? That's okay right?" I asked the doctor. He nodded.

"Yeah you can get in, it's not going to be pleasant though. You're temperature is where it's suppose to be, it could drop, a lot." The doctor explain.

"I'll be fine." I stripped out of my clothes leaving me and Ian in our boxers in front of our families and the doctors. I stepped into the water shivering as the coldness settled in. "Fuck." Ian whined as he stepped in after me. "Your okay...come on." I told him pulling Ian down as I sat down. Ian turned around and climbed into my lap resting his head on my shoulder. I could hear Ian's teeth chattering. "Come on, talk to me babe."

"I- I can't I I'm cold..." Ian stuttered.

"Well then I guess we are going to have to tell Mickey how I found out your gay if you don't want to talk." Lip smiled down at Ian teasing him.

"Y-you wouldn't..." Ian glared at Lip.

"I would..you see one day.." Lip started.

"Fi-Fi he's being mean..." Ian whined.

"It's what big brothers are for," Lip smirked.

"I'd like to hear this story." I told Ian and he bit my shoulder hard.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"You're being mean." He pouted.

"Sorry.."

"Fine..I I'll talk...but you might not like it..." He told me.

"I always like when you talk." I told him.

"How about when I realized I was in love with you?"

"Maybe not that..." I quickly changed my mind.

"Awe Mick let him tell us..." Mandy smiled at Ian.

"Okay..." I told Ian.

"It-it was when Monica came to town. We had been sleeping together for a-a while but M-Monica came and it all changed. She-she wanted to take Liam and the only person I wanted around was you.. I realized I was in shit then," Ian giggled, "you opened your door and I could hear Terry yelling in the back round. But you looked at me and I knew..I knew you cared. You looked scared but you still came to-to me when I needed you."

"Showing up at my house while Terry was home was a fucking stupid move. Could have ended badly."

"M'not stupid Mick...if Terry answered the door I would have asked for Mandy." Ian said.

"Sure use me as a cover," Mandy pouted.

"You're the one who- who wanted to be a cover." He told Mandy.

"What does you mean she wanted to be a cover?" Carl asked.

"Ma-Mandy sicked her brothers on me," Ian chuckled.

"We aren't a bunch of dogs!" Colin argued.

"The-they came to the store, ready to to kill me cause Mandy said I tried to rape her." Ian laughed. Stuttering when he shivered too much.

"Hey, that's not what happened." Mandy said.

"Yes it is.." Ian laughed at Mandy's embarrassment. "Mickey, Tony and Jamie walked into the store ready to kill me. After two days of dodging them I found Mandy. I I told her I was gay, she said she would, she would pretend to be my girlfriend."

"He did pretty good at dodging us too..kids fucking quick.." Tony laughed.

"You tried to kill my brother?" Fiona asked Tony.

"I was just going to rough him up okay..."

"I want to get out..." Ian whined.

"5 more minutes honey." The nurse told Ian.

"Hey Mickeys lips are turning blue, is he going to be okay?" Iggy asked the nurse. Ian raised his head from my shoulder to look at me.

"You sh-should get out.." Ian looked at me.

"I'm okay...just 5 minutes right?" I told Ian giving him a kiss.

"You should be fine," the doctor smiled down at me.

"When's the first time you kissed?" Debbie asked, probably trying to take her mind off of Ian's shaking form.

"It it was actually only last week, when Mickey got shot in the ass." Ian laughed.

"Are you serious?" Fiona laughed.

"Yeah..umm..Ned asked me to rob his house...I invited Mickey and he brought along Iggy and Colin...Mickey was jealous that I was fucking Ned, I told him Ned wasn't afraid to kiss me, that's why I kept sleeping with him. Colin and Iggy ran into the house but Mickey came back and kissed me." Ian explained to his sisters.

"Awe!" Debbie dragged out the word.

"Wait so while we were doing all the heavy lifting you two were making out!" Iggy complained.

"I was gone for like 30 seconds!" I laughed at Iggy.

"You can get out now." The nurse told us. Ian jumped up so quickly I was scared he was going to hurt himself. I followed quickly and Mandy wrapped a warm fluffy blanket around me quickly.

"Can, can I cover up?" Ian asked like he was scared of the answer.

"Yes sweetheart just one blanket though we don't want your temperature to go up again." The nurse told him and instead of grabbing his own blanket he moved to me and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled the blanket around us. The nurse came over to out a thermometer in Ian's ear. "101...not as low as we would like but you're out of serious danger. Only that blanket okay? And I'm going to set you up for an IV now." She told him. Ian pulled away and went to lay down on the bed dragging me with him, he kept his arm out of the blanket so she could put the IV in. "The doctor will be back in a second to stitch your back up." She told him as she left.

"You guys can leave..you heard her I'm going to be fine. Just a few stitches." Ian told everyone.

"We aren't going anywhere," Fiona spoke up for everyone.

"Orange boy tell us what happened to back?" Svet asked.

"No..." Ian hid his face in my neck.

"No? Ian you could have died!" Fiona yelled.

"I don't want to.." He mumbled.

"Ian..tell us what happened." I spoke with a strong voice knowing Ian would listen instantly.

"When I broke things off with Ned, it got a bit violent. It was after he snuck into Lips bed before we broke into his house."

"Wait so you broke it off before we kissed?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was just taunting you..sorry. We had slept together and he bought me a knife for ROTC. He asked me if Mickey would want to join us sometime and I got jealous. Mickey is mine." Ian practically growled pulling me in closer.

"Possessive little shit aren't you," Lip teased Ian.

"Fuck off. Anyways I told him I couldn't see him anymore. He threw me in the bed on my stomach I thought he was gunna...anyways he brought the knife to my back said I would end it when he's ready and he wasn't ready yet. We robbed his house and I've been avoiding him since."

"I'll fucking kill him!" I was shaking with anger. I tried to move away from Ian but he just tightened his grip on me.

"Don't go." Was all he said. The doctor came in pretty quickly after that.

"Hey Ian, how you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Can I go home soon?" Ian asked ignoring his question.

"As soon as your fever drops below 100 and I stitch up your back." He smiled at Ian.

"It's 101 can't we just pretend it's 100." Ian whined.

"Sorry no we can't. At 101 it's a risk of rising again."

"Then I feel like shit," Ian glared at the doctor who just chuckled.

"I'm going to stitch up your back now okay?"

"Sure whatever.." He grumbled. Ian pulled the blanket away from his back so the doctor could stitch him up. Ian was pretty quiet as the doctor worked, Carl looked like he was having the best day of his life while Iggy looked like he was ready to pass out. He's never been a fan of needles. Ian was actually so calm as the doc worked that I quickly heard his soft snores.

"Is he really asleep?" Lip laughed.

"Yeah." I answered Lip even though it was pretty obvious with Ian's snoring getting louder.

"Jesus how do you sleep beside him?" Colin asked.

"He normally doesn't snore...only when he has the flu." I only knew that because one day after fucking Ian laid down and fell asleep because he was exhausted, he ended up snoring and I just laughed at him and laid down falling asleep.

"He's probably just super tired," Debbie said. The doctor moved away from Ian.

"He's all stitched up, make sure when you leave he takes all of his antibiotics even if he feels better. The nurse will be back in a second to check his temperature." He walked out.

"What use is a fucking doctor if he can't take someone's fucking temperature." Iggy grumbled.

Tony slapped him up aside the head, "he has other patients dipshit."

Now that Ian was sleeping everyone seemed to relax. Colin sat in the chair beside Ian's bed pulling Svetlana into his lap. Lip sat in the other chair in the room Mandy following behind him to place herself sideways on his lap. Fiona sat on the foot of the bed and Tony stood between her legs as she rested her head on his chest and she placed her hand on Ian's leg. Iggy and Carl were sat on the floor playing knuckles. Liam climbed up on the bed curling into my other side so he would bother Ian, for a 3 year old the kid was smart. Debbie just sat on the floor by the door texting someone, probably Derek by the smile on her face. Everything was calm when the nurse came in 20 minutes later. "Hey, how's the patient?" She looked to me when she noticed Ian was sleeping.

"Snoring like a fucking fret train so I'm guessing he's good," Iggy muttered and Carl smacked him up aside the head. The nurse just laughed.

"He doesn't feel so warm, and he must not be in pain cause if he was trust me we would hear about it" I told her.

"I hate to wake him but the sooner he wakes up the sooner I can check his temp and hopefully discharge him." She looks sympathetically at Ian.

"Ian wake up," I shook him lightly but he didn't budge, this guy could sleep in the middle of a fucking concert, "Ian!" I shouted louder, and heard him mumble something. "Come on mumbles, quicker you wake up quicker we can go home." That got his attention.

"Can I go home now?" He asked his voice rough from sleeping.

"Let's check," the nurse smiled down at him as she took his temp. "98.5 you still have a low grade fever and you need to take all of your antibiotics, but you can go home. I'll get the discharge papers." She told Ian as she removed the IV from his arm. The spot where the needle was already had a dark bruise forming around it but it didn't seem to bother him.

Carls POV

Iggy was laid in bed beside me and my heart was pounding. I remember when I was younger asking about gay sex because of Ian and Ned. I never questioned my sexuality though.. Not until now. With Iggy laid beside me and all I wanted to do was turn my head and kiss him. Instead I kept my focus on the ceiling. "Are you even listening to me?" I heard him ask.

"Sorry, I was um I got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked turning his head towards mine.

"Nothing important, what were you saying?" I asked trying to get his mind off of me.

"I was just talking about how shitty the last two days have been, but I'm happy about the out come and it makes me feel guilty. Look at all the shit that Ian and Mickey have been through and here I am happy. Happy because I'm out of that house. Happy because I'm here with you...and um everyone else. It's all running through my head and I don't know if I should be happy or guilty. Are you hungry?" He asked randomly.

"I can always eat. Ig, I know my brother and I think I know Mickey enough to know that if you are truly happy they wouldn't want you to duel on the shit they went through. Yes it has been hell on them but it's okay to be happy where you are now. I'm sure Mandy is happy to be living with Lip. Svetlana got away from her pimp and met Colin so it may have been horrible but some good may have came out of it." As I talked I realized that it was a fucked up way too look at it. It seemed to relax Iggy though so maybe it was okay. Iggy looked over at me again and I looked at him and it seemed like everything froze. "Ig?"

"Yeah?" He barely whispered out before I connected my lips with his.

"Holy shit," everything was so quiet when we broke apart.

"Yeah," Iggy smiled down at me.

"I'll be right back," I climbed over him and jumped off of the bunk bed. I walked down to Ian and Mickeys room, Lips old room. "Ian, you awake?" I asked quietly through the sliding door.

"Yeah, come in." He called out.

"How, um how you feeling?" I asked nervously not knowing how to start this talk and getting more nervous with Mickey in the room.

"I'm okay... Feeling much better, what's wrong?" Ian asked with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah kid your fidgeting is making me nervous," Mickey spoke in what's probably the calmest voice he has.

"Nothing.. Not really.." I internally wished I didn't come in here. This was more awkward then I thought. Ian sat up lighting a smoke, Mickey took the pack from him and lit his own, he then offered the pack to me. I looked to Ian and he just nodded so I grabbed one and lit it.

I could feel my nerves calming, "how did you know you were gay?" I looked up to Ian and then to Mickey who were looking at each other.

"I always just knew, I didn't accept it and denied it because of Terry. I tried not to even look at a guy until dumb ass here attacked me with a fucking crowbar," Mickey spoke up first shocking me but Ian interrupted him.

"I didn't fucking attack you," Ian laughed.

"Fucking waking me up with a crowbar pressed to my back is enough to signal attack. Shut up I'm talking," he bickered with Ian while laughing. "I thought there was something wrong with me because I was, am gay. So the first time I thought there was something wrong with me was when I came home from school in first grade talking about how cute my teacher was. I was talking to Tony, I said something like, 'my teacher is the cutest in the school' Tony and Colin were always talking about girls so I thought it was okay. Tony said, 'I'm sure she's really pretty Mick' I told him its a boy. Terry was on the couch and that was the first time his fist connected with my face. Tony interrupted pretty quickly." Mickey spoke getting lost in his own story. It was in that moment I truly hated Terry. I hated him when I found out he shot Ian but I realized then that Mickey wasn't always a thug. He was just a kid once who loved and had crushes like anyone else and he got beat for it.

"Shit Mickey, that fucking sucks." Ian shook his head, probably knowing that with Terry fresh on Mickeys mind he wouldn't want to be coddled. "I don't really know when I figured it out Carl, I started working at the Kash and Grab around 12 and Kash started flirting with me. Lip was always talking about Karen and I realized that I didn't want to be with a girl somewhere in the middle. Me and Kash started fooling around a couple months after I started working there. Why?" Ian asked.

"I kissed Iggy." I spit out quickly. Ian and Mickey looked at me shocked like that was the last thing they expected me to say. "I just, I don't know..I never questioned my sexuality until Iggy. It was all fine until Iggy. Now I don't know who I am and I don't know how to figure it out." I spoke quietly as I moved my back against the wall on the bed and brought my knees up to my chest. "Now before I have even figured it out I may have fucked it up, I just kinda ran away. I didn't know what to say, and he probably thinks I'm a pussy." The more I talked the more panicked I became.

"Aye, relax. Everything's cool. Iggy's pretty chill, he's probably waiting for you to come back thinking you needed to get your head straight. If anyone understands needing a minute to get your head straight it's Iggy." Mickey calmly spoke.

"Carl we can't tell you if your gay, straight, or bi. It's not a rush to figure it out though. Do what feels right. If things get to much tell him. I can tell you that if the thought of a guy or the thought of Iggy is making you question your sexuality there's a very good chance your not straight. You'll figure it out. There is no race, just take it step by step. Something important to get though is even if you are gay or bi, that doesn't change who you are. Your still Carl, just Carl who likes guys." Ian spoke as he rolled a joint.

"Okay, can I ask you something else?" I quickly regretted even asking to ask them something else. I was going to ask about Terry but quickly changed my mind when Ian nodded his head. "Do you want to pitch in on a pizza?" I asked instead.

"I'll buy the pizza just call and order it." Mickey offered.

"Okay," I walked out of the room and went back to Iggy who was still laying in my bed.

"Welcome back bolt." Iggy smirked down at me.

"Bolt?"

"Well I kissed you and you bolted, thought it was fitting. Listen, I'm sorry if I overstepped." He tried looking nervous.

"No um no you didn't, I freaked out I'm sorry, not about you though, it was, it was about me I was confused. I'm sorry for taking off, please don't be mad."

"Carl I'm not mad, I get needing to think, ADD remember? Just maybe next time talk to me instead of running." He told me.

Tony's POV

"I'm fucking tired," Fiona complained as we were laid down on the couch watching House of Wax.

"Me too, I feel drained."

"Bet you wish we didn't burn down your house now eh?" She laughed humourlessly, Fiona hasn't told the kids yet that Patrick fucked them out of the house. "I don't know what to do..I have had these kids under my custody not even a day. Ian has been in the hospital and we are about to be homeless. To throw into the mix I made you guys homeless too." I heard Fiona sniff a sure sign that she had started crying.

"It's going to be okay Fi, me Mickey and Colin can be quite convincing. I'll pay Patrick a visit. And even if we can't save they house I would rather be homeless with you then in that house. Ian and Mickey have been through a lot but none of that is your fault we just need to be there for them. You're not the only one taking care of these kids anymore, you have me. I promise I'm not going to leave you to deal with it alone." I told her as she continued to cry and curled further into me. Just then Frank barged in with a blonde and a chubby kid following him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fiona yelled jumping off of the couch.

"In case you forgot I live here." He slurred.

"Not anymore you don't get the fuck out! Who the fuck are you!" Fiona yelled at the blonde helping herself to the food in the fridge.

"I'm your big sis Sammy," this girl has most fucking annoying voice I have ever heard.

"Frank just leave," I butted in not at all in the mood to fight with him.

"I came to see the ginger brat." Frank mumbled out falling into the washer.

"Leave Ian alone Frank. Jesus the kids been through enough." Fiona shook her head in disbelief that Frank would even show up.

"Seems to me the person who's been through too much is daddy."

"No one FUCKING ASKED YOU!" Fiona started screaming.

"I'll leave when I talk to Ian," Frank mumbled moving for the stairs but I quickly moved in front of him.

"IAN! You ungrateful prick get down here, you know he stood in front of a judge and said I was unfit." Frank rambled.

"That's because you are unfit." Ian spoke from the living room steps. Mickey was close behind him both of them only wearing sweat pants and by the length of the one Mickey was wearing it looked like he was wearing Ian's pants. Frank stumbled to Ian and went for his throat but Mickey was on him quicker than he could even move.

"Lay a hand on him and I'll fucking kill you, he won't be able to stop me this time either." Mickey threatened Frank as he slammed him against the wall.

"Jesus Mick, calm down." Ian chuckled and Mickey visibly relaxed.

"Why is your boyfriend fighting your battles?" Frank groaned.

"Guess he just doesn't like you. Frank why are you even here?" Ian asked more annoyed than anything.

"You, you fucking useless piece of shit! You made me lose my parental rights! You're not even my fucking kid! I knew it the second your mother spit you out." Mickey slammed Frank into the wall so hard Frank's head bounced off of the wall Frank just groaned and kept talking. "I have never loved you, your mother wanted to abort you! You will never be wanted.." Mickey pulled back and started punching Frank as hard as he could.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled while punching Frank who now fell to the floor but Mickey just climbed over him and continued punching. By now everyone who was upstairs were either on the steps or surrounded the living room.

"Mickey stop," I moved to him trying to stop him from wailing on Frank, who was now passed out. The fucker deserved it but I couldn't watch Mickey kill him. I couldn't let Mickey go to jail for this piece of shit. "Mickey!" I yelled when he just continued pounding into Frank's face.

"Mickey please stop!" Mandy yelled with tears in her eyes. For the first time in his life he didn't even register Mandy was talking.

"Mick! Come on." Ian tried kneeling by Mickey. "It's okay, calm down. We're cool." Mickey stopped punching Frank but still had his fist raised ready to throw another punch. "Come on," Ian grabbed Mickeys arm lightly and pulled him away from Frank.

"Oh my god daddy! How could you let this hooligan attack our father! He's family." Sammi yelled running to Frank.

"Okay! Listen Sammi. Ian is family, his boyfriend if fucking family! You aren't family! Frank isn't! Get the fuck out of my house! Stop eating our food and take the fucking kid, and Frank with you!" Fiona snapped, bringing her hands together in front of her face. I moved closer to Fiona and threw my arm around her to calm her down. It seemed to work pretty quickly.

"This is his house, and he's hurt. We have no where else to go!" Sammi yelled.

"NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" Fiona yelled causing almost everyone to jump slightly. Sammi grabbed Frank by his arms and started dragging Frank as her kid followed. Jimmy walked in the back door as they left the front door. "Fucking great!" Fiona started laughing hysterically.

"Fi breathe," I told her sensing a full scale melt down.

"Who's this?" Jimmy asked looking to me with a cocky smile.

"None of your god damn business! Listen Jimmy you can't just keep walking in and out of my life as you please! You left because you couldn't handle that your dad took it up the ass by my 16-year old brother! Now you are over your little tantrum and your think you can what? Think you can come back? Well guess what! It doesn't work that way asshole! Please I'm begging you! Please just leave me alone!" Fiona sobbed falling to the floor. I followed her down and she just curled into me crying as the events of the last two days took its tole on her.

"Fiona listen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let the shit with my dad and Ian get in between us. It's just the thought of them together made me sick." Jimmy tried but it was the wrong choice of words Jimmy boy, Carl was in his face in a second.

"Oh yeah? Why? Because your dads gay? Because Ian's gay? Tell us Jimmy what made you so sick? I'll tell you what bugs me. Your fucking father almost killing my brother makes me fucking sick!" Carl yelled.

"What I don't, Ian seems fine, I don't care that they are gay. What to you mean he almost killed Ian?" Jimmy fumbled with his words not knowing what to say first.

"Your father pulled a knife on Ian. He cut his back which got infected! All because Ian wanted to stop seeing him and be with his boyfriend!" Carl yelled visibly shaking from anger.

"Listen I don't know what Ian told you but my dad wouldn't pull a knife on anyone!" Jimmy yelled getting in the 14 year olds face Iggy moved closer to Carl. When did that happen?

"Oh yeah? I forgot you know your dad so well you didn't even know he was gay!" Carl yelled and instantly Jimmy's fist connected with Carl's jaw. Fiona was up in a second with a bat in her hand. Where the fuck did the bat come from? I saw no hesitation as she pulled the bat back and swung connecting with his knee.

"Ya see Jimmy. You can fuck with my heart all you want, and you can fuck with my head. But I lay a hand on one of my kids again I will kill you." Fiona was quiet but her voice was so cold I didn't doubt for a second she would kill him. She looked so beautiful in that moment her cheeks were pink from the tears still slowly making their way down her face. Her hair was up in a messy bun her make up was smeared but all I could think was how beautiful she was. Lip and Colin moved to lift Jimmy and throw him out the door. "Wait! One more thing if your father comes near my brother again. I won't call the cops I will release the Milkovich's on him and trust me that's worst. Can't really promise he won't have to deal with Mickey anyways." She threatened before they threw him out.

"Thanks Fi, and Carl thank you too." Ian walked up to his sister and hugged her. Carl quickly joined the hug. "Want to watch a movie?" Ian asked.

"Well me and Tony were just watching House of Wax? We can start it over." Fi offered.

Everyone agreed pretty quickly, Fiona went to make popcorn as a pizza delivery guy showed up. "Who the fuck ordered pizza?" I asked.

"I did, but Mickey said he was paying." Carl spoke from the arm chair him and Iggy were crammed into.

"Yeah here bro," Mickey pulled out his wallet which was more difficult with Ian on his lap.

"Don't worry I got it," I told him paying the guy.

"Tony can Derek come over?" Debbie asked me.

"Umm why are you asking me?" I tried not to sound gruff just confused. Which I am why would she ask me if she can invite her boyfriend over.

"Well you and Fi are kinda running the house now. I just, I just think that if we started looking to you for some things, and your brothers and sister start look to Fi for somethings it might be easier on the both of you." Debbie stumbled over her words.

"That's really smart Debs, yeah you can invite Derek over." I told her. Kev and V walked in through the back door then carrying three of the largest bags of Doritos I have ever seen. Lip and Mandy were sat in the other arm chair. I sat on the couch Mickey and Ian were on. Colin was sat on the floor resting his back against the arm of the chair. For once Svet wasn't attached to Colin's or Mickeys side. "Where's Svet?" I asked looking to Colin then Mickey.

"I don't know.." Mickey answered paying more attention to Ian then me.

"She went upstairs," Colin replied.

"SVET! WE ARE TURNING ON THE MOVIE!" I yelled up to her. She quickly came down.

"You watch movie, I cook, I clean, wifely duties. No time for movie." She spoke quickly turning to go back upstairs.

"What the fuck are wifely duties?" Colin spit out. Growing up we didn't really have any women in the house, only Terry's lay of the week, or Mandy but she's different she's our sister.

"Oral manipulation of penis," she relied casually. Mickey stopped kissing Ian's neck because he started choking. Colin started choking to as his jaw dropped.

"No, no listen Svet. No wifely duties, I mean blow jobs should be because you want to with someone you care about.." Colin tried but he looked confused trying to explain it. "What I mean is its not your job to blow anyone."

"Not job, earning my place, I be useful that way I not end up in street with rats." She tried.

"No, you see you don't have to earn your place. You belong here as much as us. You're not going to end up on your ass cause you don't blow anyone." He tried again.

"So no wifely duties? I cook and clean while movie play then." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ. You're not our fucking maid, or butler we all pitch in. Right now though we are going to watch this movie so sit with Colin." Mickey sighed frustrated. He's never been a fan of people treating women badly. I think mostly because of how close him and Mandy are but for some weird reason he had a connection with Svetlana and it seemed to be irritating him that the men she has lived with before have treated her badly. Svetlana moved to Colin and sat beside him curled into his side.

"Jesus, we are going to need to get another couch of something." Fiona see,Ed happier as she walked in. Kev and V had sat beside me, well Kev sat down and V sat on his lap. It was crammed on the couch so Fi went to sit on the floor. It would be unrealistic to try to fit her on the couch too so I just followed her onto the floor and threw my arm around her. V and Ian took advantage of me getting in the floor by spreading their legs out and tangling their feet together. We all just got lost in our own conversations as we waited for Derek, he showed up 20 minutes later and we pressed play on the movie.

Ian's POV

"Let's go upstairs," Mickey whispered into my ear.

"We can't leave Mick, the movie just started." I spoke so quiet I'm not sure he even heard me. Mickey bit my neck as he thrust up subtly so no one would notice. As he did it though I realized how hard he was. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. "Stop or I will spank you." I teased him. We have never really played around with spanking or anything BDSM related so I didn't know how he would react. Apparently he was into it because I could feel his cock twitch under my ass, his teeth also sunk further into my neck. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was so into the movie they didn't even realized Mickey wasn't paying attention. "Want to play a game?" I whispered into his ear, the only response I got was him nodding his head as he licked and kissed at the bite mark he just left. "You're going to cum for me, just by my words, you can't move you can't make a sound. If you do when the movie is over I will spank you. Sound like a plan?" I asked him. "If you break through the skin on my neck that's an extra 10 smacks." I told him as an after thought when he only responded with a bite.

"Ian..." He whined quietly.

"Shh..people are watching the movie. I want you so bad right now. I wish I could just bend you over this couch and fuck you. Let everyone watch as you completely give up control to me when we fuck. I bet everyone thinks you top. Little do they know your just a cock slut," Mickey moved his hand to my hip and grind up against my ass causing him to take a deep breath. V looked over and laughed probably thinking Mickey was scared by something on the screen.

"Scared Mickey?" She asked.

"Fuck no, movie is for pussies." He managed to get out. Quickly V looked back to the screen and Mickey whined into my neck biting down hard.

"You broke the rules babe. Now after this movie I'm going to have to bring you upstairs. I'm going to have to spank that perfect ass of yours. You're going to feel it tomorrow every time you sit down, you're going to be hard all day tomorrow just thinking about my hands on you. Wanna know the best part?" Mickey nodded quickly, his teeth on my neck rapidly becoming painful. "You won't see me tomorrow because you have to go visit Jamie in prison. You'll be horny all day and you'll just have to suffer it out. You won't touch yourself tomorrow. That's an order Mick not a suggestion." Mickey shivered at the demanding tone in my voice.

"Ian...I can't..." He whispered. His finger digging into my hip with bruising force.

"Then come for me Mickey." Apparently he was closer than I thought because I felt him stiffen and his teeth break through the skin on my neck as his cock pulsing below me a sure sign that Mickey came.

"Jesus Christ." He took a deep breath.

"You broke the rules again," I told him as I felt blood run down my neck.

"I'm sorry," he licked at the blood on my neck so it wouldn't get on my shirt. "Shower?" Mick asked quietly.

"After the movie." I smirked at his shocked look.

"I feel dirty."

"Shouldn't be bad then." I smirked simply, punishing him. He seemed okay with it because he just wrapped his arms around me and pretended to watch the movie.

"What do you mean your going on a run tomorrow?! I thought you were going to visit Jamie?" Carl suddenly yelled jumping up and away from Iggy.

"I didn't say I was visiting Jamie. My dad just died, he had a business going we can't just drop it. I have shit to pay for!" Iggy's voice raised as he spoke more.

"Oh fuck you! Following in daddy's foot steps eh? In case you fucking forgot he almost killed your brother, he almost killed MY brother, and you want to keep his legacy alive?!"

"Carl you don't get it!" Iggy tried.

"Guys calm down!" Tony tried.

"But out of it Tony, this isn't about you." Iggy snapped.

"Maybe you are more like your father than I thought! Already turning on your family!" Carl screamed and I knew that wasn't good, sure way to get a Milkovich to turn on you is comparing them to Terry or messing with someone they loved.

"Carl stop," I tried to get him to calm down.

"I'm not like Terry. I just know that sometimes I got to do shit I don't want to do to survive! To help my family, I'm sorry your to big of a fucking PUSSY to have figured that out yet! Grow the fuck up!" Iggy yelled shaking from anger.

"Iggy, step back take a breather." Mandy jumped up and put herself between them. Carl backed up, never one to yell at a girl and he wasn't going to yell around her. Instead he turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Iggy marched up the stairs and not a minute later we heard the door slam.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't even know they were talking through the movie." V exclaimed. Everyone laughed at her and I just looked at Mickey with a knowing look. He blushed instantly.

"I should go talk to Carl," Fiona tried to jump up but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Give them some time, they need it to calm down." Tony told her, maybe having Mickeys family here would be a good thing for Fi.

Mickey started squirming uncomfortably, "I'm going to get in the shower," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and started pushing on my hip.

"Yeah me too," I led Mickey up the stairs.

"Have fun fucking!" V yelled out.

"V! That's my little brother!" Fiona chastised her.

"Yeah I don't need to hear that shit," was the last thing I heard coming from Tony.

"I thought I said we were waiting to shower?"

"I guess I decided to disobey you again, you're just going to have to set me straight." He naughtily teased me as he stripped.

"You're a disobedient little shit, maybe I'll spank you and I won't let you touch me until tomorrow night when you get back." I stripped and started the hot water.

"You wouldn't." He looked up at me dangerously as he stepped into the shower.

"I think I just might, no kissing, no cuddling, no hugging, no touching." I told him seriously.

"But...Ian..." He Mickey Milkovich whined.

"You heard me." I told him not letting up even though his pouting was extremely sexy.

We washed ourselves up quickly, "you know this could be more fun if.…."

"No Mick,"

"Since when did you get so dominant..." He pouted.

"Since I found out how hot you found it. Besides you get to be the dominant one outside of the bed room, I get to be dominant inside the bed room. Are you complaining?" I challenged him.

"Nope, definitely not." He answered a little to quickly causing me to laugh. We climbed out of the shower wrapped a towel around our hips and went to our room.

"On the bed all fours," I told him when we got in the room and closed the sliding door.

"I thought you said no touching?" He asked timidly.

"Oh I did but you still need to be punished. Do you know why?"

"Because I almost got us caught by V, I made you bleed. I also went against a direct order." He pouted with his head down.

"That's right. Now I need something to know if I go to far."

"How about I tell you to fucking stop!"

"You tell me to stop a lot you saucy little shit, but you never mean it."

"Hit me? I would never tell you to hit me." He looked away shyly.

"Okay. Now on the bed. Since this is our first time doing something like this how does 15 sound?" I asked breaking role but trying to make sure Mickey was okay.

"Yeah, yeah that's good." He took a deep breath slightly shaking.

"Okay I want you to count for me." I told him. I climbed on the bed behind him and admired his ass before I brought my hand up and quickly brought it down causing him to yelp.

"One,"

"Good boy," smack. smack. smack.

"Shit," he hissed, "two, three, four." Smack, smack. "Fuuuck, five, six."

"Are you going to listen to me next time?"

"Yes, yes I'm sorry." Smack, smack, smack. "Seven, eight, nine."

"I know babe," smack, smack.

"T-ten, eleven," Mickey stuttered. I gently rubbed over his red butt. His ass was bright red and welted in some spot. Mickey was shaking on his hands and knees, but I could also see he was completely hard. Smack, smack, smack. "Twelve, th-thirteen, fourteen." I heard Mickey sniffle. The minute I heard him sniff I wanted to stop. I didn't want to make him cry but I knew if I didn't give him the last one he would snap. So I pulled back and slapped down on his ass. Mickey sobbed, "fifteen." Mickey shook but didn't move from his spot. I moved up so I could see his face but he kept his head hung between his shoulders. I put my finger under his chin and raised his head and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay babe?" He didn't speak but he gently nodded his head. "You can move." I told him gently, he didn't move very far he just sat back on his heels hissing slightly as his ass hit his heals. Mickey put his head down as tears continued to fall down his face. He looked up at me whined and looked back down. "Babe, I'm sorry, I thought, I mean I didn't mean to..."

"It's not that...um.. You- you said I couldn't. I couldn't touch you...but..but I want...I want too..." Mickey cried.

"Come here babe," I opened my arms for him.

"But, but I want to listen, I want to be good."

"Then be my good amazing boyfriend and come here, we can start the no touching tomorrow." Mickey didn't hesitate and he dived into my arms.

"I love you Ian," he sniffled.

"I love you too babe, want to lay down and go to sleep?" He nodded and I moved us to lay down, both of us quickly falling asleep.

I don't know how long we were asleep for before we heard a door slamming, "JESUS CHRIST! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS?! YOU SOLD FUCKING DRUGS WHEN YOU WERE 13! YOU ONLY GOT OUT OF JUVIE A COUPLE MONTHS AGO!"

"YEAH AND I ENDED UP IN FUCKING JUVIE! 13 YEARS OLD AND IN FUCKING JUVIE YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! SORRY I GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU WONT MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" Carl yelled back.

"Fucking time is it?" Mickey groaned. Looking over to the clock I saw it was 2:30AM.

"Fuck, it's 2:30."

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard Mandy yell from the room.

"CARL! IM GOING TO BE FINE! JUST CALM DOWN HOLY FUCK!"

"We should probably help them. I mean I remembered when I didn't like the thought of you selling drugs. They just got together I don't want them to ruin things over this." Mickey tried to cuddle into me further instead of responding.

"If you do this, if you go on this run we are done. We will be done before we even start. I will not see you." Carl spoke with an even voice.

"Jesus Christ, looks like we might be too late." Mickey mumbled as he climbed out of bed.

"Well I guess we are done because I won't turn my back in my family."

"For fuck sakes," I groaned as Mickey pulled on some boxers and handed me a pair.

"Ig, Iggy I don't want you to turn your back on your family," Carl choked on his words as Mickey opened the sliding door to our room.

"THAT EXACTLY WHAT YOUR ASKING ME TO DO! Listen if I'm not there Colin has to go alone!" Iggy was quieting down slowly as his voice became rough from their screaming match.

"I, I didn't get it. I'm sorry, can we- can we please forget this fight or I don't know move on. It's just I went through some pretty serious shit in juvie, I don't want that for you." Carl hung his head in shame as he spoke. I just don't know if it was because he was talking about shit that happened in juvie or because of his fight with Iggy.

"I don't know if I can forget it..." Iggy replied.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. I'll never give you shit about a run again, just please, tell me what to do to make it better." Watching Carl beg was like watching a fucking train wreck. Carl has never shown so much vulnerability and I didn't know how to help him.

"It's not even about going on runs anymore. You compared me to Terry, Carl," I knew that was going to bite Carl in the fucking ass. "You compared me to the guy who beat the shit out of me because I couldn't focus right. The guy who raped my twin, the guy who beat the shit out of Mickey because he is gay and shot Ian for the same reason! You compared me to a monster Carl. How could you even want to be with me if that's what you think of me."

"I didn't mean it! I swear to god I didn't mean it! I I was angry and I was venting, it was a mistake. You're nothing like Terry, Jesus Iggy, you have to know that. You're what's good in a place like this. I look at you and I wonder how someone so good came out of a house that Terry ran. I wonder how any of you made it out to be so good. Yeah you're bad ass and all of you except maybe Mandy have criminal records but your still good. Your amazing. I let my mouth speak without thinking when I get scared. The thought of you going through the same shit I went through in juvie scares the shit out of me. But please forgive me and I promise, I promise you I will never make a mistake like this again." Carl had tears streaming down his face by the time he was done speaking. It made me wonder what shit Carl went through on the inside, it also made me wonder what it was about the Milkovich's that made my whole family a bunch of fucking saps. I looked over at Mickey who was looking at his brother with his eyebrows scrunched together. A look I knew, Mickey was questioning what move Iggy was going to make next. I looked around and noticed Fi and Tony were stood in her door way watching the scene play out. Lip and Mandy were watching from my old room, and Colin and Svet were looking from the stairs, Debbie probably didn't even budge to all the screaming. Iggy must have been taking to long to answer because Carl sobbed quietly. I went to step forward not being able to watch my little brother in so much pain anymore but Mickey grabbed my arm.

Seconds later Iggy stepped forward pulling Carl into a deep kiss, "I forgive you." I heard Iggy whisper before he looked around. "Shows over, Jesus can't even fight without an audience," he chuckled.

"Well if you didn't wake they whole goddamn house up with your screaming at 2:30 in the fucking morning you wouldn't have an audience." Mickey grumbled as he dragged me back into the room. We collapsed onto the bed together and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Mickeys POV

Waking up I realized two things. One, my ass fucking hurt I was on my back and the feel of even the mattress hurt. Knowing me I bruised easily so there is no doubt my ass is bruised dark purple. Two, I was curled into Ian so far if someone were to come in they would think Ian was laying on top of me. "Mickey, wake up we got to go." I heard Tony call out. We had to go visit Jamie in on Terry's death, not that he would care. Terry is the one who landed Jamie in juvie in the first place. He brought Jamie on a run and bailed on him when the cops flooded into the room. Leaving Jamie with 3 unregistered guns and a pound of weed. Luckily most of the drugs were in the car at the time of he would have been there longer than two years. He is suppose to be getting out next month if he doesn't get himself in shit. He was fifteen when shit hit the fan for him he turned 17 last week. "Mickey!" Tony yelled went I didn't respond causing Ian to stir.

"I'm up!" I yelled, Ian groaned and shoved me for yelling in his ear.

"Sleeping." He mumbled.

"Sorry mumbles, I got to go. Gunna give me a kiss before I leave?" I asked knowing better than Ian waking up right now.

"Mm,nope. No touching." Fuck I forgot about that.

"Shit, come on Ian." I groaned just the thought of Ian not touching me just to torcher me turning me on. I moved to hover over him careful not to touch him. "Please." I begged quietly.

"No..." He moaned looking up at me, "go see your brother, when you get back you can have your reward for listening. If you make it through the day."

"Fine. Take your antibiotics when you get up," I growled playfully.

"I will. Mick?" He called out before I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he smiled up at me with the sexiest sleepiest smile I have ever seen.

"I love you too." I walked out the door shutting it behind me.

"Finally, we got to get on the road. We have to drop Colin and Iggy off on the way." Tony grumbled clearly to tired for this shit.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Colin and Ig without a getaway car?" I asked Tony.

"I guess we could get Colin to drive us to juvie and they could take the car." He shrugged his shoulders. "Go wake Iggy up, that asshole had us up all night he don't need extra sleep."

"Fucking Gallagher's" I laughed lightheartedly knowing even though they could be a pain in the ass we wouldn't change them for the world.

"I heard that asshole!" Ian yelled from inside the room.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" I yelled back but it really meant I love you.

"Fuck you too," was Ian's way of telling me he loved me too. I went into the bathroom to piss and made my way to the room Mandy, Lip, Carl, and Iggy were sharing. Fiona decided Liam should be moved back into Debbie's room since the rooms were full now. "Yo, Iggy wake you ass up we got to go!" I yelled as I walked into the room.

"Shut up assface!" Mandy growled.

"Go the fuck back to sleep." I told her as I moved to Iggy. He was flat on his back and had Carl wrapped around his side. Carl was closer to me with his head on Iggy's chest. "Ig! Wake the fuck up!" Sure he only had three hours of sleep but he knew we had to get up 5:30. He just groaned but didn't wake up but Carl did.

"The fuck?" Carl moved to look at me.

"He has to wake up." I spoke quieter trying not to bother Carl anymore. Carl jabbed Iggy in the ribs and he startled awake.

"What?!"

"You got to go, Mickey wants ya," Carl mumbled rolling onto his stomach.

"Holy fuck! I'm fucking tired." He complained.

"Shouldn't keep the whole house up with your fighting, hurry up we got to go. If we leave now we can pick up your meds on the way." I told him trying to motivate him into getting up.

"Mick, can you pick me up some more birth control while your getting Iggy's meds," Mandy asked quietly.

"What. The. Fuck. Really Mandy?" I asked while lighting a smoke.

"Would you rather have a niece or nephew, when I'm only 16? That would mean I have to drop out of school..."

"Jesus Christ yeah I'll fucking get it." I told her walking out. She had a point at least she was being responsible.

"We got to get Mands some birth control and I told Ig we would stop on the way to get his meds. I have about $350 I can pitch in on it." To be honest when it came to Mandy, Iggy and Jamie we tried to spend our money to get the stuff they needed rather then them paying for it. If we couldn't come up with the money we would steal it. However stealing ADD meds and BC isn't that easy. The Aderall costs $500 because we don't have health insurance, the BC isn't that bad costing about $150.

"I have about $200," Tony told me.

"I can cover the rest," Colin offered from his place on the couch with Svet curled around him.

"Cost too much, I get dealer who give pills for cheap." Svet mumbled sleepily from her spot.

"But like how cheap are we talking? And is this person trustworthy. Iggy's ADD meds aren't to be fucked around with and I don't want my sister knocked up cause we didn't want to pay the extra money." Tony explained not harshly but trying to get her to understand.

"He good dealer. Pharmacist. Deals for cheap, ADD meds $150, and Birth control $50. He get good money and help the south side." She told him.

"Okay good, can we meet him quickly before we leave?" I asked her.

"Yeah I call him." She reached for Colin's phone in his pocket.

"Good your coming with us," Colin told her not leaving room for argument. Not demanding her just letting us know she was coming.

"Who's she going to go with Colin? She going to go on a fucking drug run with you and Ig? Or she going to juvie with me and Mickey?" Tony seemed frustrated this morning and in the mood for no ones shit.

"Aye, it ain't a big deal she'll come with us. I mean she might as well meet the whole family." I tried to ease the tension.

"Are we leaving or what?" Iggy ran down the stairs and stood there looking at us bouncing slightly.

"Here, smoke this yeah?" Svet handed Iggy a joint.

"Thanks." He took it and lit it quickly knowing it would calm him a bit.

"Want me to make you guys some breakfast before you leave?" Fiona asked as she walked to the fridge.

"No thanks," Iggy told her inhaling the smoke filling his lungs.

"Nah, I'm good Fi." I told her lighting my second smoke and grabbing some coffee.

"You guys should eat something, it's going to be a long day." Tony butted in when he saw that Colin was slightly shaking his head.

"Not hungry," I mumbled walking out the front door and sitting on the steps. As I waited for them my mind went on its own thinking about all the shit I didn't want to think about. For example the day mom died. She killed herself, don't really blame her as she was stuck with a bastard like Terry. At the same time I hated her for leaving us with that bastard. She knew the day she came home and I had a black eye from Terry because of the fucking crush I had on my teacher. I was five, Jamie was four, and the twins were three. Why she had so many kids with the evil prick is beyond me. Anyways when she came back and saw me something changed in her face. From that day on it was like the fight was beaten out of her. She wouldn't sing and dance when Terry left, she wouldn't read us a story to go to sleep, she wouldn't cook, she would barely acknowledge anyone. Tony was left to pick up the slack after that. He was only 10 but he would read us to sleep and sing with us when Terry was gone. He would keep our spirits high even though, every night Mandy and Iggy would cry because they wanted mom. He would say she's just sick she'll feel better soon. That wish didn't come true when a month later I found her on the bathroom floor, laying in a pool of her own blood. I screamed for Terry when I found her but he just told me to shut up, it was Tony who called the ambulance. It was also Tony who got the beating later that night for bringing cops and paramedics to our house.

"Hey you ready?" Tony called out to me.

"Yeah," I told him before reaching into my wallet where I left a baggie of coke. I pulled it out on the key I still had to my house that was burnt down and snorted it. Today was a shit day already.

I don't know how long it was but we finally arrived at the juvie centre and Svet was curled into me under my arm. I was completely out of it though. Out of it enough that I knew I shouldn't be walking into a jail but I didn't care. "You know I found her.." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Find who Mickey?" Svet looked up to me confused.

"Mom.."

"Mick? You okay?" Tony looked confused and worried, but I just giggled.

"I'm fucking great!" I yelled feeling like I was on cloud nine.

"You take something? Maybe not good idea to go in." Svet said slowing down.

"I'm fucking fine, Jesus. I'd like to see my brother!" I slurred. I knew I was slurring and I was totally fucking bombed but I didn't give a fuck. I pulled gently on Svetlana to get her to start walking again. I heard Tony mumble something but didn't quite catch what he said. We got our passes and moved to the visitation room without trouble. Since Jamie was in a low security juvie centre he didn't have to see his family behind glass. "Sup bro!" I yelled when I saw Jamie.

"Jesus Mick? The fuck happened to your face?" Jamie asked looking worried. In all honesty I forgot my face was busted up. I forgot I had my head busted open, I forgot my ribs were broke. I forgot because for the first time in days I wasn't in pain.

"Pops.." Was all I needed to tell Jamie.

"What fucking reason he have this time?" This was going to be the hard part. I didn't tell Jamie I was gay, I didn't tell him about Ian. He was in here when I came out to the rest of my family, we were in different jails. Afterwords I just didn't know how to bring it up again.

"Umm... He walked in on...on me taking it up the ass from my boyfriend." I spit out waking to gauge his reaction.

"Are you serious? He did that shit to you because you gay? Who am I kidding, of course he fucking did. Jesus Mick I'm sorry I wasn't there. Wait, if your gay who's the chick?" Jamie answered most of his own questions until he point to Svetlana under my arm. She was curled further into me because of the guys giving her catcalls. The guys that were getting visits from their own families. Tony moved in closer to her too to comfort her.

"This is Svetlana, she's Colin's girl." I told him.

Jamie looked confused, "why is she so close to you then?" He asked. Great story time.

"Shut the fuck up before I bash the teeth out of your fucking head!" I yelled at one of the guys who was talking. About getting up inside Svet.

"Mick leave it I'll take care of it, later." Jamie said.

"Naw man, listen you can't risk spending longer in this shit whole." Tony told him.

"I be fine, use to assholes working with Rico." Svet said shrugging her shoulders but I could tell it was bugging her more than she let on.

"Who the fuck is Rico?" Jamie asked.

"Listen Jamie we got some shit to tell you." I told him. I think I'm coming down from my high because my brain doesn't feel so fucking fuzzy. "Terry is dead." I spit out.

"Jesus what happened," Jamie didn't seem torn up about it he just seemed curious.

"I shot him and then burned the house down around him," Tony whispered to Jamie.

"Because he attacked Mickey?" Jamie tried to put the pieces together.

"That but there's other shit, he was coming home for Mandy. That's how he found us. He stole Iggy's money for his meds again. He brought Svet over to fuck the faggot out of me as he said. When she refused he shot Ian, I had no choice I couldn't watch him die. I had to fuck her, Tony, Colin and Iggy showed up in the middle of it. He just fucked up too much this time. He almost killed me, he almost killed Ian. He wouldn't have stopped at that." I explained to him. Svetlana rubbed my back as I spoke and Tony squeezed my shoulder lightly to comfort me.

"Jesus Christ Mick. I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Jamie's voice was filled with guilt. "Wait did you say Ian? Like Ian Gallagher?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah? Why?"

"His brother Carl was in here a few months back...do you know how he's doing?"

"He's fine, he's actually seeing Iggy." Tony told him. "Why?"

"He's not fine Tony, no matter how much he says it he's not. They fucking tortured him in here. I tried to protect him but I couldn't be around 24/7 ya know?" He looked down as he spoke.

"What do you mean tortured?" I asked worried about the younger Gallagher.

"Fuck Mick it was brutal. They stabbed him, raped him, he was number one target in here. The only reason he's fucking alive is because I blackmailed the head of the jail into moving him into my cell. But I did it too late," Jamie quickly wiped at his eyes trying not to show weakness in a place like this.

"Why the fuck was he even a target though? It was last year he was only 13 what could he have done that was so bad?" I asked angry. Angry with the fact that Carl had to go through this shit and ready to kill all the fuckers that went after him.

"That's the fucked up part man. He didn't do anything wrong, he kept his head held high didn't show weakness. Not even when they had completely broke him. He only broke down when he moved into my cell. He was just young and attractive to them. The only reason he got stabbed was so he would be sent to the infirmary so he would be vulnerable. You got to watch out for him Mick. Some of the guys in here still talk about him, they are getting out before me and they talk about finding him." Jamie looked worried for his friend.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I muttered.

"How he know you're safe? Why he break in front of you?" Svet asked curiously.

"He said Mickeys brother was a sure bet that he was safe. I didn't understand it but I guess I know now. Why wouldn't he trust his brothers boyfriends family."

"But Ian's family didn't know about us when Carl was in here." I told him.

"Well Carl did." Jamie replied.

"Holy fuck..." I dragged out. I know understood why Carl and Iggy have been fighting about the runs. I just didn't know if I should tell Ian about this shit. It wasn't really my place but the kid probably needs someone to talk to. For fuck sakes I need another line.

"So where are we living now? Well now that you burned down our house?" Jamie asked trying to lighten the mood.

"With the Gallagher's. Just makes sense, Mickeys with Ian, Mandy's with Lip, Iggy is with Carl now. Why not move in with them," Tony told him.

"He forgot that he's with Fiona." I teased.

"I'm not with her," Tony denied but Jamie just busted out laughing.

"You are the worst liar!" He kept on laughing. "You are absolutely gorgeous, what do you see in my assface brother?" Jamie looked to Svet changing the subject.

"He's nice. He face Rico for me, he helped orange boy and Mickey. He's one of the good guys. I need nice boy from now on. Tired of dealing with pricks." She explained to Jamie with a small smile on her face.

"I guess that's a good reason, don't let him go breaking your heart." He smiled at her.

"I cut off balls and shove them down throat if he try," she spoke seriously but started laughing when she saw all of our faces. "I kidding."

"Jesus Christ! Thought you were serious for a second there." He laughed with her.

"Visitation is over!" One of the guards yelled. I got up and gave him a hug and Tony did the same thing. Svetlana went to shake his hand but he pulled her into a hug.

"You'll keep an eye on Carl right?" He asked before he walked away.

"Yeah man he'll be fine." I told him as we walked away. Today just went from shirt to shinier. Man I dint want to hear about how Carl went through that shit and he's holding it all in and I dint know what to do. I don't know how to help. So the second we get outside I reach into my wallet and pop two pills I put in there so long ago I dint even remember what they are. I remember putting them in there before I stole the gun from the Kash and Grab for a rainy day. Yeah me and Ian had some of the rainiest of fucking days but I didn't want to forget those days. I don't know why but it just felt wrong, it was all a part of who we are so I didn't want to forget.

Tonys POV

I saw Mickey pop something in his mouth as we walked out but I didn't question him. The kid was probably in pain from his ribs, that's until not even ten minutes of waiting for Colin he started giggling. "What so funny?"

"You know? I love your accent, I love accents in general but yours is pretty awesome. It's like the words roll off of your tongue. I love accents. Except I don't like when people say Chicago accent. Like what the fuck it ain't even an accent. I mean I guess to someone it sounds like an accent but not to me. Maybe because I'm from Chicago? Do I have an accent to you? Do you have an accent to you?" Mickey rambled on. Great! This bastards fucking high in front of a jail. I mean he seemed high going in but he also seemed to mellow out, he also didn't seem this bad, I thought as Mickey started giggling hysterically.

"Jesus Christ Mickey, what are you on?" I asked him irritated, not at him but at the situation in general. I get it the kid needs to blow off some steam, he's been through hell. But, did he really need to do it by the juvie centre.

"I don't know, seriously. I did a line this morning but then I had some pills in my wallet I forget what they were though. Who fucking cares I feel fucking fantastic. Where's fucking private Ryan at? He should fucking be here. He needs to feel it, feel the air around swirling around my skin. Swirling...that's a fucking weird word. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Private Ryan..thanks." Mickey sat on the curb with his head on Svetlana's shoulder talking to himself. He was also answering himself but that's besides the point. Private Ryan? Who the fuck does he call private Ryan?

"For fuck sakes Mickey! Was now really the time?" I yelled but when a few people walking out looked over at us I lowered my voice.

"Are, are you mad, mad at me?" He looked up at me with a pout and the saddest eyes I have ever seen. His eyes were quickly filling with tears that haven't spilled over yet.

"No Mickey, I'm not mad, I promise I'm not mad. Please don't cry." I begged when Mickey pulled his knees up to his chest and his lil started to tremble. Fucking great!

"You, you are! You're mad be-because I fucked up again!" He wailed as his tears started to spill over. This isn't fucking good, my thoughts were interrupted by Colin and Iggy honking the car horn.

"I'm not, come on, Iggy is here you can talk to him about private Ryan." I tried knowing he wouldn't talk to me thinking I was mad. Mickey pouted but got up and went in the car as tears still made their way down his face.

"What's wrong Mick?" Iggy asked concerned.

"Tony is being mean! He's mad for some reason, I don't, I don't remember why. But it was a fucking stupid reason. All I know is I was talking about accents and Private Ryan and he starts yelling. Did I deserve that shit? Nope! He's just mean." Mickey glared at me and Iggy tried to stop himself from laughing. Colin and Svet however were not holding up as well in the front seat. They both had their hands over their mouths to stop the laughing.

"Private Ryan eh? New nick name for Ian?" Iggy asked taking the subject off of me. Probably to try to cheer up Mickeys sour mood.

"Yeah! It matches him. He's all army and shit. I love him so much! I mean how could someone not love him. It would be like a crime not to love him. Wait, if it was a crime then people would have to love him. Then they would want to take him from me! Iggy! They can't take him he's mine! I'll fucking kill those mother fuckers! Ian is mine!" Mickey growled, and we all laughed.

"No one is trying to take Ian Mick. I promise and even if they tried Ian wouldn't let them he loves you too much." Iggy told him. Mickeys eyes lit up at the thought.

"He really loves me!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah Mickey he really loves you."

"Did you know he's the first person I ever kissed? I was scared shitless but I kissed him and everything changed. I mean I loved him long before that but it's like the second I kissed him something changed. It's like I wasn't scared anymore the second my lips touched his. I knew that we would be okay. Kissing him made me realize that whatever shit we went through we would face together. Ig?" Mickey asked quietly.

"Yeah Mick?"

"Will you stick by me?" Mickey asked shyly. I was confused as to what he was talking about and by the look on Iggy's face he was too.

"I'll always stick by you Mick, but what are you talking about?"

"I-i think I should come out. I mean Ian deserves not to be with someone who's in the closet. He shouldn't have to hide, but dad wasn't the only monster in the south side. Uncle Ronnie, he's going to be just as pissed. People are going to come after me. Can- can you promise you'll stick by me? Even if it's hard?"

"Mickey, Ian would be happy with you even if you are in the closet. He would be happy because he loves you. Don't do anything rash until your sobered up a bit okay? I can promise you though no matter what you face when you do come out I will be there. I will kick ass right beside you and I will support you. I promise Mickey I'm here for you. We all are." Iggy told him seriously.

"I don't want to do it just because of Ian. I'm just tired of hiding. I want everyone to know he's mine." Mickey smiled proudly.

"So this is really because your a possessive little shit?" I cut in.

"I may be but I accept that," Mickey laughed. Mickey continued to talk in long speaks about random shit. Occasionally he added something about wanting to go home to see Ian even though we told him several times we were on our way home. Walking into the house was worst though I really wished I could go back in time and not have walked through the door. I instantly felt bad just thinking that when I looked at Fiona.

"FUCKING PREGNANT! You're getting an abortion Debbie." Fiona yelled.

"Fiona! You can't just tell people what to do with their body!" Ian yelled standing by his little sister who was crying. Mickey outright laughed at the situation.

"The fuck is so funny!" Fiona snapped at him.

"Don't snap on him, he's high," Ian told his sister. How he knew Mickey was high without even looking at him was beyond me.

"Fiona calm down, take a breather." I walked over to her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! My 15 years old sister is pregnant."

"Fi it's going to be okay." I pulled her into a hug.

"GI Joe! We need to talk!" Mickey yelled out of no where.

"Mick not right now."

"I'm serious we need to talk about somethin' sleepyface," Mickey slurred.

"It's going to have to wait Mickey," Ian said frustrated because he had a crying sister in his arms. I had his other sister crying in my arms and Mickey chose that moment to need Ian's full attention.

"Ian Clayton Gallagher! You're going to regret not talking about this very important thing." Mickeys threat was less threatening because he said it through giggles. "I need to talk about what happened last night, you see I really like it but I think we should switch it and maybe have a safe-"

"Mickey stop!" Ian yelled trying to cut Mickey off.

"But I'm horny and your not paying attention to me!" Mickey whined.

"Ew Mickey!" Mandy.

"What. The. Fuck." Colin.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ian face-palmed.

"Did you say safe word?" Carl laughed hysterically.

"Oh my god!" Lip laughed.

All of this was spit out in seconds. "This could have been avoided if you were a bit fucking patient Mickey." Ian groaned.

"Listen, Pippy Longstockings has already done the damage. She's not going to get knocked up again in the next few minutes. You up could have easily taken a couple minutes to talk."

"About sex! Why the fuck are you even high right now?! Jesus Christ!" Ian lost his temper momentarily. "I'm I'm sorry Mick. Please don't look at me like that." Ian begged when he saw Mickeys eyes fill and his bottom lip tremble.

"I- I'm high because it's a shit fucking day okay. I'm high because my mom is dead and I'm the one who found her on the bathroom floor. I'm high because I couldn't save her. My dad is dead Ian and I'm fucking happy about it! That's seriously fucked up! It was me or him, and my family chose me, and I don't get it because I'm just a piece of fucking shit. It probably wasn't even about me! Probably just because he was an evil prick and they were sick of his shit! I'm high because I couldn't save your brother. I honestly don't know why you picked me Ian. You can have anyone you want but you- you, ch-chose m-me, w-why? I-Ian I I c-can't Br-breathe." Mickey had tears streaming down his face as he dropped to him knees grabbing at his chest. Ian was in front of him on his knees in a second.

"Hey, hey Mick you're okay, you're okay." Ian pulled Mickey into his lap so Mickey was straddling him and facing him.

"H-help." Mickeys face was going bright red as he struggled to breathe. It's like everything was frozen no one could move. It's like everyone one in the room was holding their breathe until Mickey could breathe properly. Everyone looking at him helplessly but not Ian. Ian was trying his best to get Mickey to calm down.

"I'm going to help you Mickey. I need you to show me your eyes." Ian asked calmly. Mickey was visibly struggling just to open his eyes and look at Ian. When he did though Ian sighed a breathe of relief. "There you go, here feel my heart beat. I need you to focus on me. I need you to take deep breathe with me. Just follow me babe." Ian took Mickeys hands. He put one hand in his own chest right above his heart, he out the other on his own shoulder to keep Mickey grounded. Mickey was struggling to follow Ian's exaggerated deep breaths. When he did though it's like the whole room took a deep breath with him. "There you go!" Ian gave Mickey the brightest smile as he kept breathing deeply for Mickey.

"I'm sorry," was all Mickey said as he pulled himself closer to Ian and his face in Ian's neck.

"Don't be sorry Mick. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Mickey I want you to listen to me okay?" Ian asked waiting for an answer before he started to speak.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Mickey mumbled into his neck. Ian pulling him back slightly so he could look into Mickeys eyes as he spoke.

"Mandy told me your mom killed herself, that's not on you Mickey. I'm willing to out my money on it that it was because of Terry. She was with him long before you were even born Mick you couldn't have done a damn thing about it. I'm happy he's dead too Mickey I'm happy because he can't hurt you anymore. So if that makes you fucked up I'm fucked up right beside you.."

"But.."

"Shh...I'm not done." Ian softly spoke rubbing circles on Mickeys arm. "Your brothers and Mandy didn't choose to kill Terry because you were easier to deal with than him. Mick, they killed him because he was an evil son of a bitch! He fucked with every single one of his kids because he couldn't accept them for who they are. He beat you guys for it! If he didn't die I could have been Carl and Iggy next that he was beating the shit out of. I love you Mickey. God Mickey, I love you so much you have to know that by now. I can't live without you. I'm not just saying that Mickey. If die I'm dying right beside you, you're not a piece of shit Mickey you're my everything." Ian finished.

"That's really fucking gay." Mickey joked.

"Fuck off." Ian laughed.

"I love you too, you die, I die." Mickey mumbled resting his head on Ian's shoulder. "M'tired."

"I know, go up I'll be up in a few." Ian told Mickey nudging him slightly.

"What ever you decide Pippy, I'll back you." Mickey ruffled Debbie's hair before he walked upstairs. Carl followed him up.

"How did you calm him down like that?" I asked Ian. I have seen Mickey have attacks like that before and I have never known what to do. Mandy has the same kind of attacks.

"It was an Anxiety Attack. I just read up on them after I saw Mandy have one a few years ago." Ian shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Carl's POV

I followed Mickey upstairs, everyone seemed to forgot how he yelled how he couldn't save Ian's brother. I instantly knew he meant me and it scared the shit out of me. Jamie Milkovich, the guy saved my life on the inside its not really surprising he would ask his brothers about me or tell them about me. Walking upstairs all I felt was dread because I knew I had to talk about it. "Mickey?" I called out quietly when I saw Mickey face down on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"You were talking about me right? Jamie told you?"

"Carl, I'm so sorry." Mickey mumbled guiltily.

"Why you didn't do anything?"

"That's the fucking problem! If I knew what was happening to you in there I would have done something. I wasn't out of the closet back then but I loved Ian. I would have done anything to protect you just because you're someone he cares about. Now it's different though, I care about you too and I hate that you went through that shit!"

"Mickey, you couldn't have done anything about any of it. Jamie helped though, he saved my life. I can honestly say that he saved me and not only from those guys. As weird as it sounds he saved me from myself because I wanted to die. He talked me from the edge more than once. He's my best friend, I've been meaning to visit him but I just, I can't go back there." I told him calmly.


End file.
